


destiny

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Gen, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pairing in the future, Pilot Kise Ryouta, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Post-Canon, TV reporter Takao Kazunari, incident at the airport
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда надо думать о последствиях. Иногда последствия очень даже....</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ничего не знает об устройстве аэропорта и наземных служб.  
> Надеюсь, у них все сложится...  
> Беты нет.

\- Все. Проваливай. Ты здоров, как…. – Мидорима размахивал стетоскопом, подбирая нужный эпитет к телосложению Кисэ, пока тот, ухмыляясь, натягивал рубашку.

\- А мне кажется, что из всего летного состава нашей авиакомпании только к моему здоровью у тебя формальный подход. – Кисе уже затягивал галстук глядя в зеркало на то, как Мидорима спешно заполняет бумаги.

\- Ты знаешь, что это не так, – насупился врач, - «Годен»!

\- А если во время полета со мной что-нибудь случится? – не унимался Кисэ, уже стряхивая несуществующие пылинки с фуражки, - А ты все время меня пытаешься из медкабинета выпроводить поскорей.

Мидорима почувствовал, как вся его долгая психологическая подготовка к визиту Кисэ рушится. В медслужбе аэропорта «Нарита» надо было иметь колоссальную стрессоустойчивость, а существование там Кисэ Реты возводило это понятие в абсолют.

\- Если ты не заткнешься, я отстраню тебя от полетов. – начал закипать Мидорима.

\- Тогда тебе придется переподписывать кучу бумаг, Мидорима-ччи. И признавать свою ошибку в слове «годен»

Мидорима закатил глаза и мысленно взмолился всем существующим богам.

\- Ну, хорошо, - вздохнул он, - я сделаю тебе еще экспресс анализ. И ты уберешься с глаз моих долой. Ты тут вообще то не один в очереди.

Мидорима очень сожалел, что современные технологии максимально упростили и обезболили процедуру сдачи крови. Сейчас бы всадить наглому Кисэ иголку по самое «не могу», чтоб больше не смел его изводить.

Блондин в отглаженной форме летчика, перекинув через руку пиджак, сидел на кушетке и как-то по-детски качал ногой.

Мидорима с результатами его анализа крови даже притормозил на пороге кабинета.

\- Все чисто, - буркнул он, подклеивая бумажку в карту Кисэ, - Даже удивительно, учитывая твои загулы со стюардессами.

\- Я слышу зависть? – выгнул бровь Кисэ, соскальзывая с кушетки.

\- Больно надо, - нахмурился врач. И надеясь, что блондин его не услышит, добавил. – Что я тут делаю?

\- Ты тут замаливаешь ошибки прошлого, Мидорима-ччи, и знаешь, - Кисэ вдруг стал очень серьезным, - я даже стал верить в судьбу. Ну, как тебя еще можно было наказать, за то, что ты завалил меня на международных рейсах.  
Дверь закрылась, и Мидорима устало опустился в кресло. После каждого посещения Кисэ ему требовались длительный отпуск или что-нибудь крепкое, отупляющее.

Скорей всего блондин был прав – работа в медслужбе аэропорта после блестящей карьеры в хирургическом центре из-за досадной медицинской ошибки была сущим наказанием. Хоть и единственным выходом из западни профессионально репутации.  
Как только Мидорима поставил под сомнение пригодность бывшего сокомандника к международным полетам, судьба фигурально выражаясь, дала ему ощутимый пинок, при этом накрепко связав его с Кисэ вместе – в аэропорту «Нариты»

***

Девушка забыв про субординацию и растеряв всю профподготовку, стучала в кабину пилотов.

\- Мне кажется, мы с новенькой не сработаемся, - вздохнул Кисэ, отстёгивая ремни.

\- Ты просто хочешь сбагрить ее с борта, - хмыкнул второй пилот, намекая на короткую интрижку между новой стюардессой и командиром.  
Кисэ пожал плечами и кивнул на дверь.

\- Думаешь, вопить на весь салон, это профессионально? Хорошо, если она там всех на уши не поставила, своими криками.

Он открыл дверь и испуганная девушка в костюме стюардессы кинулась ему на грудь.

\- Кисэ-сан! Там террорист!

Тут на кресле подскочил второй пилот.

\- Спокойствие, Изумиччи, - встряхнул Кисэ девушку, - инструкции помнишь?

Та кивнула, но в глазах уже стояли слезы.

\- Вот и выполняй их! Отставить реветь!

\- Я свяжусь с диспетчерами….

\- И службой безопасности, - бросил Кисэ на ходу, а мы пойдем, посмотрим на террориста, летящего на Хоккайдо. Идиот какой-то, а не террорист….

***

\- Послушай, Танака-ччи, ну, посмотри на этого придурка, - Кисэ кивнул в сторону окошка в комнате допросов, где сидел невзрачный, но очень нервный мужчина средних лет, - Какой из него террорист? Сдали нервы после трудовой недели, жена ушла, дети – неблагодарные дебилы. Тут, кто захочешь, может кабачок под пиджак запрятать и кричать, что всех к праотцам отправит.

Танака, начальник службы безопасности аэропорта и сам понимал, что задержанный никакой угрозы, ну, может, только для себя самого, не представляет. Он бы и рад был все откатить назад, и Кисэ прав - дело выеденного яйца не стоило, но его дергало руководство, сюда ехала токийская полиция и телевидение.

\- Я не могу его отпустить, Кисэ. Это ЧП. Придется кучу рапортов написать. Твоя авиакомпания, наверняка, еще будет судиться с аэропортом, почему на борт пропустили пассажира с овощами. Так что этот баклажан нам всем боком выйдет.

\- Кабачок, – поправил Кисэ и с тоской посмотрел на виновника переполоха, который даже не подозревал, что натворил.

\- Что?

\- Я говорю «кабачок», а не баклажан. Хотя бурю в стакане воды это не отменяет.

Танака тяжко вздохнул, представляя, как по-идиотски будет выглядеть на экране, рассказывая по центральным каналам, что предотвратил овощной теракт.

\- Тебе сейчас Хаяси выдаст формы. Заполни. Не затягивай, ведь твой рейс не отменили, а всего лишь задержали.

***

\- Так, - Аоминэ с некоторым презрением посмотрел на главу службы безопасности, который для него был офицером лишь номинально, - Теперь задержанный под юрисдикцией токийского департамента полиции. Вот документы. Парни, забирайте его.  
Танака пробежался глазами по сопроводительным документам и пожал плечами.

\- Экипаж сами вызовите?..

\- А они еще тут?

\- Рейс перенесли на 20.30. Командир корабля и второй пилот сейчас пишут рапорты, а девочки в комнате психологической разгрузки.

\- Девочки? – усмехнулся Аоминэ, поглядывая на часы.

\- Стюардессы.

\- А….

Вокруг все носились, как угорелые. Полицейская бригада рассосредоточилась среди пассажиров, снятых с рейса и оперативно начала сбор информации.

\- Я могу поговорить со старшим офицером? – раздался знакомый Аоминэ голос.

Танака чертыхнулся.

Дайки удивленно обернулся.

\- Кисэ?

\- Аоминэ-ччи?!!!

\- Ты что тут делаешь?

\- Что ты тут делаешь?!

\- Твою то мать, так это ты борец с баклажанами?

Танака схватился за голову и отошел в сторону.

\- Кабачком! – поправил Кисэ, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Так ты в полиции? Важная шишка? Выезжаешь на теракты?

Аоминэ кивал, лыбился и буквально пожирал Кисэ глазами. Сто лет не виделись, хорош чертяка, красив в этой своей форме, аж зубы сводит.

\- Слушай, Аоминэ-ччи, - Кисэ, как бы невзначай положил руку ему на плечо, - этот «террорист» обычный офисный планктон с «синдромом усталости» Вы его не особо прессуйте там. Если тут кое-кто не постарался, этой шумихи вообще бы не было. Ну, не заладилась жизнь у придурка, бывает….

\- У самого то как?

\- Что как? – опешил от вопроса Кисэ.

\- Жизнь.

\- Ааа, - протянул блондин. Ему показалось, что вот до этого момента ее как бы и не было совсем. Он ничего на вскидку не мог вспомнить даже из прошлого дня. Один аэропорт, другой, стюардессы, девчонки в барах, бывало парни, в общем то и все, - Ну, жизнь примерно с морковку, на кабачок не тянет.

Аоминэ как-то без особого труда понял, о чем Кисэ и свою жизнь оценил в приличный огурец.

\- Да пустите же меня! – раздался у дверей голос Мидоримы, - я врач! Мне надо проверить состояние здоровья КВС!

\- Четырехглазый? Ты тут какими судьбами? – Аоминэ не ожидал увидеть здесь Мидориму. 

\- Аоминэ? – врач посмотрел на форму бывшего одноклассника и поправился – офицер. Мне надо осмотреть Кисэ.

\- Я здоров.

\- А я вот не уверен.

\- Утром ты мне сказал, что я здоров, - упрямо повторил Кисэ, ловко уклонившись от рук Мидоримы.

\- Ты доказал мне, что я слишком мало уделяю тебе внимания.

Аоминэ нахмурился, и в его глазах появилась какая-то грусть. Он хотел пригласить Кисэ куда-нибудь, выпить, вспомнить прошлое, может сыграть один на один, как в старые добрые времена, а наличие бойфренда в эти планы вообще никак не вписывалось.  
\- Телевидение приехало! – крикнул Танака, и все кто был до этого в помещении пришли в хаотичное движение.

\- Так! Канал «NHK» Маэда, пишем сразу…..

\- Ты монстр! – послышался восхищенный голос оператора. И камера с освещением стала наезжать на всем им знакомого человека.

\- Добрый вечер Токио! С вами Такао Казунари в токийском аэропорту «Нарита», где час назад силами экипажа рейса «Токио-Вакканай» и службой безопасности был обезврежен террорист, который так и не успел выдвинуть свои требования. Мы попытаемся сейчас оперативно получить информацию буквально из первых рук.

Такао схватил за руку Танаку.

\- Представьтесь….

Танака умоляюще посмотрел в сторону Кисэ и тот вывернувшись из рук Мидоримы ринулся спасать начальника службы безопасности.

\- И давно вы вместе? – спросил Аоминэ с грустью глядя на блондина в летной форме, которая ему чертовски шла. Какая ирония судьбы, наконец, столкнуться вместе и сразу все потерять.

\- Мы? – машинально спросил Мидорима, рассматривая совсем другого человека, внезапно появившегося на горизонте, - С того самого момента, как я загубил его карьеру.

\- Понятно, - мрачно буркнул Аоминэ.

\- Что? – Мидорима не сразу понял о чем спрашивал бывший одноклассник, - ты в смысле?.. Спятил? Я с ним и пяти минут в одном помещении провести не могу, руки чешутся нарушить клятву Гиппократа.

Аоминэ приободрился, а самодовольная улыбка приклеилась к нему намертво. Шансы его неумолимо росли.

\- Ну, я никаких клятв никому не давал…

\- Кодекс то у вас какой-то все же есть….- предупредил на всякий случай врач.

\- Ты придурок, четырехглазый, если за все время даже не попытался…..

Мидорима представил Кисэ, как объект вожделения и его сильно передернуло.

\- Нет уж. Это не моя судьба.


End file.
